An Alternative Upbringing
Hello, everyone! Peril and Socrates are working on a collab that will hopefully please the masses! And if not that, at least a few people here! An Alternative Upbringing is a fanfic about if Asha had made it alive with the MudWing egg and- well, we guess we'll leave the rest for you to find out! Prologue Asha looked around. Nobody had detected her taking the egg yet. So far, looking pretty smooth. Here was the hard part. She had to somehow get through the struggle between Blaze's and Burn's forces. She looked around, hoping to find somewhere where she could hide. There! A bush big enough for three full grown MudWings laid on the right side of the battlefield. She sneaked over to the bush, and nestled herself in there so she could have the safest position for the egg. Her body rustled the bush, and she hoped for her life that it looked as if it was just the wind. A few IceWing, SkyWing and SandWing heads swiveled towards the bush, but then focused back to the battle. Now she just had to run for it. She flew off as quickly as she could. She didn't care about sneaking away safely, she cared about getting away. Several dragons spotted her, but she didn't look back. She flew harder. She looked down at the egg. It was jiggling softly from her flying. She looked behing her, and to her dismay several dragons had decided to follow her. She flew harder. Eventually, she knew she had lost. IceWings were a death-breath away. That meant death for her and the egg. She turned around and blasted fire, causing the IceWings to shriek. They hadn't been expecting an attack just then, they assumed she would just keep flying. She looked back, then turned her head and flew towards the mountain. She had a destiny to follow, and that destiny was raising the Dragonets of Destiny themselves. Chapter One Webs and Asha took turns guarding and watching the eggs. Sometimes they even told stories to the eggs. Asha said it would supposedly make them smarter, but Kestrel grumbled, figuring it would probably turn their brains to mush. Strangely enough, the day Kestrel decided to help was the day the MudWing egg cracked. The egg split in two, and a little MudWing dragonet crawled out. Pathetic little creature, Kestrel thought, almost feeling sorry for it. Then it slammed its little dragonet talons into the NightWing's egg. Kestrel promptly screamed, and Webs and Asha came running while Dune hobbled over. Kestrel had already grabbed the dragonet by the shoulders, but the little MudWing had already slipped out of her grip and turned to the SeaWing egg, where it ripped that apart, too. Kestrel moved the remaining eggs and tried to push him to the far corner of the cave with her tail when Asha intervened. "All MudWings do this," she said, shocking Kestrel so much the small dragonet climbed over her tail and ripped apart the RainWing egg. "It's complete nature. They grow up in groups called unsibs, which-" Asha was cut short by Kestrel grumbling. "No need for that." She paused to smile, watching the SandWing egg crack open via talon. "But I think we might have a fighter." Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Collaborations